Readme.txt
Readme.txt is a readme text file found in the base directory of Carnivores (C:\Program Files\Carnivores\ by default). CARNIVORES ~~~~~~~~~~ INTRODUCTION 2190 AD. On a routine exploration mission, science vessel FMM UV discovered a planet with a suitable climate for humankind. During the initial scouting expedition this young planet, code-named FMM UV-32, was declared inhospitable for colony life due to its unstable terrain and immense population of prehistoric reptiles. News of this amazing planet spread and articles on the "Dinosaur Planet" lead an earth corporation to purchase the rights to the planet, and create DinoHunt Corp. DinoHunt created the unique opportunity for paying customers to become dinosaur hunters for the first time in 50 million years. You are the newest client of DinoHunt Corp. SYSTEM REQUIREMENTS Pentium® 150 or 100% Compatible Windows® 95/98 DirectX 6 16 MB RAM 45 MB hard drive space Mouse CD-ROM DirectX Compatible Video and Sound Card RECOMMENDED Pentium 200 or 100% Compatible 32 MB RAM 3DFX Graphics Card INSTALLATION Insert the CD into the drive. The program will automatically launch. Follow installation instructions on your screen. If Autorun is disabled, click the START button, then RUN. Type D:\Setup (where D is the letter of your CD-ROM drive). Follow installation instructions on your screen. **NOTE You must have DirectX 6 installed properly on your machine for Carnivores to run. PREPARING FOR THE HUNT At the start of a new game, you are prompted to register a new hunter or continue with a saved hunter. If you have played before, simply click on the saved hunter's name and you will enter the game. New registrants must agree to the DinoCorp waiver or you will be returned to the desktop. THE WAIVER The risks that I may face while hunting on DinoHunt Corp. property have been fully explained to me, and I understand that all risks are mine alone, as DinoHunt Corp. holds no control over the animals on their property. In the event of harm including death or dismemberment incurred while visiting DinoHunt Corp. property, I fully release DinoHunt Corp. from any responsibility, financially or otherwise, and hold only myself accountable. STARTING A NEW HUNT Suggestion: First time hunters may wish to use the Observation Mode to familiarize themselves with dinosaur behavior and different terrain. You are now given a variety of choices for your hunt. The first is the location. Each location is unique with varying difficulties and terrain. The new hunter will be given three choices, with two more added for the advanced hunter, and a final area for the expert hunter, for a total of six locations. Next, there are a wide variety of dinosaurs to hunt. A new hunter will be given the choice of the Parasaurolophus, the Stegosaurus, the Pachycephalosaurus, and the dangerous Allosaurus. An advanced hunter gains the ability to hunt the Triceratops and the Velociraptor. The expert hunter gets to hunt the ultimate, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Note the target zones for each animal are visible here. The weapons can be set for kill or tranquilize. They include the shotgun and the Xbow for the beginning hunters, adding the Sniper Rifle in for the advanced and expert hunters. If you aren't ready to hunt, try the observer mode, and watch the dinosaurs in their natural habitats. HUNTING LOCATIONS Each location is unique with varying difficulties and terrain. The new hunter will be given three choices, with two more added for the advanced hunter, and a final area for the expert hunter, for a total of six locations. Keep in mind that regardless of which dinosaur you choose to hunt, there are others living on the islands that do not appear on your radar. You may be hunting a Stegosaurus and be surprised by a Velociraptor! Area 1: The Woods of Turan Choks Experience: Novice A mild climate and good range of sight make this a great beginner's map. This was the first island explored on the new planet. Turan Choks, named for the captain of the science vessel to discover the planet, is a hilly wooded area populated by a variety of dinosaurs. Area 2: Basmachee Rocks Experience: Novice This map is a good challenge for beginning hunters. The exact origin this island remains a mystery. Its unique topography of deserts, mountains, and lakes makes for a challenging area to hunt in. High hills can be a great place to perch in wait, or hide a dinosaur from sight. Area 3: The Jungles of Gravitsappa Experience: Novice A fantastic area for beginning hunters. Lava-filled cracks show prior seismic activity on this island. The tropical jungles on the rest of the island are teeming with dinosaurs, hiding in the ground mists or around the rolling hills. Area 4: The Ancient Temple Experience: Advanced With only a small temple as a safe zone, this is a map for advanced hunters. The temple, located in the center of the island remains one of the biggest mysteries on the planet. Hieroglyphs on the wall indicate a worship of the Velociraptor, calling the beast "fast as the wind, with teeth sharper than any blade." Area 5: The Pyramids of Shmu-Hadron Experience: Advanced This is a map for experienced hunters. These Pyramids in the desert terrain of this area were built by a long-gone race, and their use remains unknown. These structures are ideal for hunting and hiding around, but beware; predators can climb the pyramids too. Area 6: The Great Lake Experience: Expert For expert hunters only! Surrounded by am impassible wall of mountains, this is the most difficult terrain to hunt on the planet. The giant meteor-made lake in the center is the only obstacle on this barren, desolate island. THE DINOSAURS Note: When you are hunting a specific type of dinosaur, but shoot another, you will gain only half of the points for the new dinosaur. There are also smaller dinosaurs roaming the islands, but they will not add points to your score, nor will they appear in the trophy room if you hit them. HERBIVORES Parasaurolophus: This is a good dinosaur for the beginning hunter. This duckbilled plant eater has a striking head crest that can reach up to six feet (1.8m) long, making it very easy to spot. This herbivorous dinosaur has an average sense of sight, an average sense of smell, and an excellent sense of hearing. The target-zones on this specimen are the head, neck, and back areas. Pachycephalosaurus: This is a good dinosaur for the beginning hunter. The name means "thick headed lizard", and it comes from its 10 inch (25cm) thick skull rimmed with knobby spikes used defensively against other dinosaurs as a battering ram. This amazing plant eater has an average sense of sight, a low sense of smell, and an average sense of hearing. The target-zones on this specimen are the neck, and back areas Stegosaurus: This is a good dinosaur for the beginning hunter. This is an easy dinosaur to recognize due to the giant plates protruding from their backs, in two staggered rows and spikes on the end of his tail. This bus-sized herbivore, weighing up to six tons has an average sense of sight, a low sense of smell, and an average sense of hearing. The target-zone on this specimen is the head area. Triceratops: This is a dinosaur for advanced hunters. Meaning "three horned face", this is another dinosaur that is very easy to spot. As big as an elephant, the short nose horn and two long hollow horns sticking out from above the eyes can make this dinosaur a dangerous animal when wounded. . The target-zones on this specimen are the neck, and back, and eye areas, as well as the left side of the heart. This plant eater an average sense of sight, a low sense of smell, and an average sense of hearing. CARNIVORES Allosaurus: This is a good carnivore for the beginning hunter to try, but beware, it will attack you at close range. A dangerous dinosaur indeed, this saw-toothed meat eater with its immense expandable jaws and claw bearing toes is a challenge to hunt. This muscular dinosaur has an average sense of sight, an excellent sense of smell, and a low sense of hearing. . The target-zones on this specimen are the head, neck, and back areas. Velociraptor: This is a dinosaur for advanced hunters. This ferocious fanged dinosaur is an agile hunter. Using its retractable sickle shaped claw on its second toe as its primary weapon, used to slash open the bellies of its prey, this meat eater is a challenge to all hunters. This dinosaur has an average sense of sight, an excellent sense of smell, and an average sense of hearing. . The target-zones on this specimen are the head, neck, and back areas. Tyrannosaurus Rex: For expert hunters only! Possibly the most feared of all dinosaurs, this dinosaur was two stories tall, with razor sharp teeth in its enormous jaws. It is an extremely aggressive carnivore that will eat anything in its sight. Shooting this dinosaur anywhere but the targeted eye area will only make it more aggressive, so be careful of this dangerous beast. It has very good sight, excellent scent, and very good hearing. The target-zone on this specimen is only in the eye area. WEAPONS Shotgun: The target area for this weapon is the center of the sighting circle. Although powerful, aim your shot well. The shotgun will scare plant eaters, causing them to scatter, but the noise will alert carnivores, which can be dangerous for you. There are six (6) shots in the shotgun, and any hunter can use it. The X-Bow: This weapon has two target areas, called aiming pins. The top pin is sighted in for 40 meters, and the bottom pin is sighted for 80 meters. This weapon is relatively silent, and can be shot several times without alerting dinosaurs, but the complex aiming takes some practice. There are eight (8) shots in the X-Bow and any hunter can use it. Sniper Rifle: This weapon is very accurate, and will shoot exactly where the crosshairs are placed. Its range goes as far as the binoculars, but is extremely narrow. This is not a weapon for a charging meat eater, but fantastic for distance shots. Holding six (6) shots, this weapon is for advanced and expert hunters only. STANDARD EQUIPMENT Binoculars: There are no points deducted for the use of the binoculars in the hunt. Press the "B" key (default) to use the binoculars and then again, to put them away. With this item, you can see just outside of your normal viewable range, and centering the crosshairs on a dinosaur will show you the animal's size. Map: The map allows you to pinpoint your location on any island. There are no points deducted from your score for using it. Press the TAB key (default) to call the map into view, and press it again, to remove. The map is used with the radar, as stated above to point out locations of the dinosaurs. Dinosaur Call: This item is used to use the dinosaur's native calls, to attract the animals. There are no points deducted from your score for using the Dinosaur Call. Press the "ALT" key (default) to use the call. The call, when overused, can scare plant eaters, or attract meat eaters to your location, so be careful. Wind Indicator and Compass: These items are standard for a hunter, and do not deduct points from your score. The Wind Indicator shows wind direction with an arrow, with the length of the arrow denoting the force of the wind. The Compass shows the direction that you are facing on top. These items can be toggled into and out of use with the key (default). ADDITIONAL EQUIPEMENT The following are helpful when learning how to hunt, but points are deducted from your hunt with the use of certain items. To use any item, simply click on the icon in the menu. A lighted icon denotes its use for the hunt. Radar: This allows you to view the dinosaur locations on the map during your hunt. A dinosaur is depicted on the map as a green dot. Your location is shown as the red dot with the circle surrounding it. Please note that the map shows only the dinosaurs you are hunting. All other dinosaurs are masked. Use of the map deducts 30% from your total points acquired during that hunt. Cover Scent: This item allows you to mask your scent from all dinosaurs reducing the likelihood of you being spotted. Use of the Cover Scent deducts 20% from your total points acquired during that hunt. Camouflage: This special suit decreases the dinosaur's ability to detect you through sight. Use of the Camouflage deducts 15% from your total points acquired during that hunt. Tranquilizer: Tranquilizing a dinosaur is an alternative to killing it. This will drop the dinosaur where it stands with a quick-acting drug. Use of the Tranquilizer deducts 25% from your total points acquired during that hunt. OPTIONS MENU This is the area to customize your hunt. Your Map Control, Video Options, and Control Customization are located here. Game: Aggressiveness: Toggles aggressiveness of the dinosaurs as you hunt them. Density: Defines the quantity of dinosaurs on the island. Sensitivity: Defines how sensitive the dinosaurs (scent, smell, and sight) are. Measurement: Use US or metric measurements. Video: Here you can change your video options to suit your system. Resolution: Toggles game resolution. Setting a lower resolution can increase game speeds. Fog: Switches fog on or off (3DFX only). Textures: Changes quality of textures from high to low (3DFX only) Shadows: Toggles shadows on or off. Controls: Here you can customize your keyboard and mouse layout. The following are default settings: Forward A Backward Z Turn Up Up arrow Turn Down Down arrow Turn Left Left arrow Turn Right Right arrow Fire Mouse button 1 Get Weapon Mouse button 2 Step Left none Step Right none Strafe none Jump Space bar Run SHIFT Crouch X Call ALT Binoculars B Reverse Mouse off (this is an on/off toggle for reverse mouse) THE TROPHY ROOM From the main menu, click on the Trophy button. Here you browse your trophy room in 3D, walking up to and around each of your kills. Simply walk up to the tile on the floor in front of each specimen to see the statistics it. A pop-up window will show all vital information, and allow you to remove the dinosaur from the room if you wish. Note: Once the dinosaur is removed from the Trophy Room it is destroyed, but you will retain the points for the kill. CREDITS Action Forms Staff: Programming: Oleg Slusar, Artem Kuryavchenko Artwork: Yaroslav Kravchenko, Alexey Serhiy Environment design: Andrey Sharanevitch, Denis Vereschagin Sound design: Alexey Menshikov BIZ: Igor Karev, Denis Vereschagin Wizard Works Staff: Project Manager: Peter Armstrong Producer: Michael Gjere Marketing Manager: Nicole Yolitz Senior VP: Paul Rinde Concept and Contract: Roger Arias Creative Director: Robert Bussey Graphic Artist: David Stengel Graphic Artist: Preston Palmer Category:Carnivores files and file formats